Dreams Can Become Reality
by HawiianChick12
Summary: "All I wanted is for him to love me. 'Guess I was wrong. He was what I lived for. If he's gone, then my should I live?"
1. Chapter 1

Dreams can become reality

As the car drove up the driveway, the three teens let out a sigh of relief. That last mission was the most dangerous one yet." Hey, if you guys are severely bleeding, have brown bones, or serious burns, holla at Tasha. Peace" Mr. Davenport said and ran like a small child to his bed. Everyone in that room knew he was doing his nightly routine of leaping on the bed and as soon as his body hit the bed he was knocked out.

Tasha walked in the living room with some medical alcohol and bandages."Are you all OK?" She asked. "Well, now that you mentioned it my elbow won't stop crying red tears" Adam said. The two teens shook their heads at his stupidity. Suddenly Bree screamed out in agony. She was holding her chest. "Do you have heartburn?" Tasha asked, worry like creased onto her face.

"N-No," Bree croaked as a reply. "Here, let me scan you" Chase offered helpfully.

"NO!" She screamed." You are NOT scanning me because it is none of your business." And with that, she superspeeded to her room. The pain was too strong. She fell onto carpet. She knew that she couldn't just lay there, in the hallway, in front of her door. She knew she had to sleep in her capsule but if she went down there before it was time to sleep she would be interrogated. She sighed. Turning on her tablet, a big notification popped from High School Story saying that her classmates completed a quest. Her quest was to complete a date. So she put her and Chase's character together. She smiled slightly as tears cascaded down her face. She also knew that they could never be together, no matter what. Sure, bionics was a chore but having Chase as a brother... That's the hardest one imaginable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**LoveShipper: That's what moms are for**

**ChaseyLover: I will update on Mondays and sometimes Tuesdays, every week.**

**WARNING: Some heated-up things between Bree and Chase. No touching, just looking.**

**Also, Call me BillyBae from now on (or HawiianChick, whatever suites you)**

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. I know that being scanned may not be comfortable. Especially if it's the chest area that's bothering her. And she's 14. I know what's there and because, being smarter than Albert Einstein and all. I can help her. I walk slowly down to the lab doing homework until Bree comes so I can ask her if I can scan her again. The elevator opened. I looked up hopefully but it was just Adam.

"Hey, can you help me with somethin'? My elbow can't see where Tasha put the bandage so would you mind drawing him a face?" I drew it in Sharpie, knowing he would be alarmed tomorrow of why there was a face on his elbow.

At last, Bree came. I was considering working the whole math textbook. Again. "Um, will you let me scan you?" "Fine," she said in defeat. "OK, just stand in the middle of the room," She did as she was told. There was a major cut implanted in her chest. How could she keep this from us? "Bree?" "Yeah?" "I kind of need you to take of your mission suit" "WHAT?!" "In order to help you, I have to see you" I explained. "Just don't try anything fancy" "You? Puh-Leaze!" This was not true. I actually liked her.

Bree's P.O.V.

"Adam, will you and your creepy elbow go play with Roger the squirrel?" "He came back!" Adam shouted with glee. Boy, he's weird. But not as weird as what Chase just asked me to do. Chase locked the doors. "Just so no one would catch us and wonder what we are doing," he reassured. I slowly peeled of the latex material. "Whoa," He breathed. (**A/N: She does NOT take it off all the way. Right above her belly button is where the suit peeling stopped. BTW, this is the most… weird scene in here) **I hope he was talking about the gash and not the you-know-what. "Ok," he said "I have to sew this up meaning you have to be unconscious." "I am not swallowing a pill," I stated defensively. I can't swallow anything without chewing. "I suppose I could knock you out," he said. "What?" "Relax, I'm kidding. I would never lay a hand on you." "But what are you doing now?" "Oops sorry." He said without blushing. Hopefully the reason why he wasn't blushing is because he gets embarrassed every day.

(**There is another mild scene but it isn't nearly as close as this one. From then on, its okay)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. How come I never noticed that my sister was so beautiful? "Turn around," I commanded. Instead of snow white skin, there were ugly gashes. It was so gruesome. Stupid humans! Look at what they did to my sister! All they had to do was listen to Smokey Bear. After Bree changed from her gory mission suit to some decent pajamas, she was secured with two headrest thingies. I waited until she was asleep before I sneaked out of my capsule.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I will probably update again today or tomorrow. I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating last week. I write down my chapters but somehow this and the next chapter got lost. Shoutout time!**

**Mbavrocks12: I already am writing down chapter 7 so this story will continue.**

**LoveShipper: Remember, this is Fanfiction. I know that its not one of his qualities but that is why I did it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**LoveShipper: All will be revealed in this chapter and your theory is correct.**

**Anna Davenport: Thanks. I love to write stories, but my friends always say that I'm overly detailed, so I stopped. So about 5 or 6 months after discovering Fanfiction, I knew that no one would complain and that I can torture my readers by ending on cliffhangers! MWAH-HA-HA! Maybe I am evil.**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks, and there will be more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. If I did, you guys would know about it. I'm not putting this up here again because you all know it. So, in case you were wondering, I am not a maniac who thinks that she owns Lab Rats. I simply forgot.**

Chase's P.O.V

I scanned Bree's mission suit to find some matches and some DNA. "S GO TIME! I went to the campsite that had horrible memories. Even though we just left a couple of hours ago, this place haunts my memory. I will have to get payed serious molah to come back here again. The plan was to cut a hole in his teddy bear, put a dead mouse in it, sew it loosely back up, and put a snake in his sleeping mission went out smoothly. Since, I'm a curious guy (and the smartest person in the world) I left a camera so I can survey the damage. The person who made the problem, wouldn't know who did it, but would be extremely cautious.

As I walked in the lab, Adam was gasping for breath. Normally, it would've been funny until who was holding him;Bree. At first, I thought she was under the Triton app, but her eyes were closed. "How could you leave me and save Chase?" She yelled. "Bree?" I called. "Chase? CHASE!" She screamed. My bionic hearing is a blessing and a curse." I got her" I mouthed. Adam Ok'd and swiping the apple that I've been tossing between my two hands, went back to his capsule. I took Bree to Tasha's sewing room. I laid her in the bed because I was afraid that she is going to fall out of her capsule. "BREE!" I yelled

**A/n: Oh no!What happened? Marcus? Krane? Douglas?(I don't know if he's evil in this story? How was yoame.**

**ur Thanksgiving? Did you see the parade? I am also on Wattpad with the same usern**

Chase's .

I screamed Bree's name loudly. She wokeup with a start. I had to wake her up.**(Ha-ha, you thought that she died or something! In the next chapter, it is really worth it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**LoveShipper: I know right**

**ByeEmiwithlove: Ok. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mynameisprettyy:LOL**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Did you see Sabrina Carpenter sing '**_**In the Middle of Starting Over'?**_

Bree's P.O.V.

I woke up from my nightmare by, thankfully, Chase. My hero, who saved me from the Dark Dreams. He looked relieved." I'll just fo so you can rest. Bye," "Wait," I called hoarsely, stopping him short. "Will you stay with me?" " "Kay," I scooted over to make him comfortable. " 'Night Chase" I drifted off to sleep before I could hear his response.

Chase's P.O.V.

After Bree woke up, she begged me not to tell anyone about her injuries, Especially . If he found out, he would majorly freak. Which would lead to her getting hospitalized and/or getting her chip removed. A life without Bree isn't worth living. We wouldn't be able to make it. _I _ wouldn't be able to make it.A life without Bree isn't worth living. How is she going to make it through training? Hopefully, it wouldn't involve the chest or back injury is going to be hard to hide.

Bree's P.O.V.

After practically begging Chase not to tell , he finally hurt or sick doesn't fly with me because that takes me to a scary hospital. Doctors and nurses with no emotions at all, and reeks of death.

I met up with Ethan, right before I went to the cafeteria/gym for lunch. "Hey Bree," he greeted me."Oh hey Ethan," "Soo.. about the dance-" "Oh!" I can't let people see about my injuries. I guess that strapless dress isn't going to cut it. I can always wear it at the spring dance. "So instead of my strapless, I'll wear my means you can wear your regular tie instead of the bow tie!" I said with jazz hands. "Well," Ethan started "I'm not taking you anymore."

**A/N" Oh no he didn't! Son of a bird! (See what I did there)**


	6. sorry

I am so sorry for not updating. I will update soon, I promise

Love,

Laila


	7. Chapter 7

**I updated Soon enough! *Eases out slowly***

**LoveShipper: Here it is**

**Mynameisprettyy: I know right**

**Tori: Hold that thought**

**byEmiWithLove:Thanks**

**fudgebrownieface: I will. The official update day is Mondays. Im sorry I didn't update so fast, but I am an All -A- student. I never got a B in my life. Until Dec.19.** **The last day of the quarter. 3 teachers pulled my grade down to a B on the last day.**

**Enough of my Crappy life! Onto Fanfic land!**

"I'm going with Danielle." "But shes going to be Chase's date." I know she didn't ask him yet, but she was planning to during lunch. BRRIINNG! The bell rang. I've got to go warn Chase about Danielle. As I superspeeded to the lunchroom, Chase was seated with Adam and Leo. Thank goodness he is accustomed to the bell. I jumped on the ceiling, right above Danielle. Chase seemed to know I was going to jump down. "Everyone, there's a cockroach on the floor!" He exclaimed, pointing to the floor. Everyone was jumping. I leaped down, one arm around her neck, legs across her waist.(Think of when Chase, who was dressed as Bree, was on Adam's back in Face Off) He seemed surprised that I jumped down _on_ her instead of beside her. I held her in that position until she fell. I got down. Grabbing her arms,I spun her around in circles, then threw her against the wall. "If you ever do that again," I started, adrenaline rushing through out my body,"blondie, you're gonna be a bald-headed cabbage patch." Note to self- carry razor in purse. Ethan rushed in, the only one who saw the fighting scene."Are you okay, babe?" I hope you're not hurt too bad, so we would look good together _at the prom_." Swallowing the lump in my throat, tears arose to my eyes. How could he betray me like this? "Bree what happened?' Chase asked. "It doesn't matter anymore." Then, I ran.

**Sorry y'all! This and the next chapter are sort of fillers.**

**Happy MLK DAY! Without him, I probably wouldn't have a lot of my friends that I do now, including mynameisprettyy. You should read her stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

I will update tomorrow. I haven't seen the newest one, but it is recorded. Also, Graham (Krane) favorited, and replied to my tweet! I wrote :"I feel like a hobo looking in your activities becuz I haven't seen it yet skysky1957 GrahamSheils jkjackson22 Tyreljwill kelliberglund" then he replied with "hobo-chic" SQUEEEEE! (Also Madison Pettis followed me and Mateus Ward retweeted my tweet on telling him happy birthday) Have y'all seen the Lauryn and China video? They have their own channel (called Lauryn &amp; China) and it is funny. I will update both stories today or tomorrow. (Most likely tomorrow) Wow. I use Parentheses a lot.

\- Laila Meredith-Norman-Unger

(Meredith is my last name, and I'll marry Jace Norman AND Billy Unger. I don't know how that would work but it will, even if I have to be worse than creepy connie to get it) There I go again with the parentheses again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Today is tomorrow right? Ok. I'm going to run now.**

**Mynameisprettyy: I know I rock. LOL. Yes, and thanks to him I have a best friend named you!**

**LoveShipper: You are so right.**

**Anonymous1201: Thanks for the website! Lucky you! I'm on level 10! There is a spin off game called Hollywood U: Rising Stars! I found it on a quest but its just like High School Story except it has cursing (barely. Only 1 I've seen to far) and drinking.**

**BeautifulSupernova: That is awesome.**

Bree's P.O.V.

I finally calmed down enough to tell Chase what happened. Walking up to him, I took deep breaths and opened my mouth to speak. I couldn't get a word out before he went off on me! "I heard what happened. Are you trying to ruin my chances with a girl? Just because you are too ugly for anybody to like, that doesn't mean that you can ruin things for me! GAH! You're worse than Adam!"

I wanted to break down and start bawling again, but I told myself. 'Big_ girls don't cry.' _I believed it too, so I just left to walk home.

I climbed my capsule, scrunching my eyes tight. I've been having this same dream about me committing suicide, and no one cared enough to come to my funeral so they threw me in the river. I was eventually found and they gave me an autopsy, and they found out about our bionic abilities. Mr. Davenport went to jail, and it was all my fault. I know I'm not suicidal, so I have nothing to worry about. I think...

**Bree: 'I think'? What do you mean 'I think'?**

**Chase: Its a cliffhanger. A cliffhanger is what HawiianChick12 uses to lure people back to read the next chapter, because their suspense would overcome them.**

**Bree: Whatever, nerd.**

**Chase: *hangs head***

_That was mean! __Apologize!_

**Bree: I'm sorry... That you are a nerd!**

**Chase: *Walks off, ashamed***

_*Hisses* BREE! APOLOGIZE! **NOW!**_

**Bree: Whatever nerd, nerd, nerdy nerd nerd. Words, words, words, words are for nerds. Nerds, nerds,nerds, nerds use words, So lets not use words! **_**(A/N: Shout out to whoever got the reference!)**_

_Thats it. I'm killing you off._

**Bree: NOOOOO!**

_Yes. Review if want Bree to live or die!_

**Bree: LIVE!**

_DIE!_

**Bree: LIVE!**

_DIE!_

**Bree: LIVE!**

_DIE!_

**Bree: LIVE!**

_DIE!_

**Bree: LIVE!**

_DIE!_

**_Chase: They're not going to stop anytime soon, so I'll just close out. Please review and goodbye!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: By the tally of votes I got, she is going to live. I guess I should've told you that the more you vote 'no' for Bree to die, then the less she's going to get hurt. She is barely going to get hurt, but its not in this chapter. Its in the next chapter because 1) I was supposed to update yesterday, 2) I didn't update last week. Also, I will update this story again this week, like today or tomorrow. Now time for reviews!**

**tennisgirl77: Thanks!**

**LoveShipper: She is actually, you'll learn more about her past later though**

**Mynameisprettyy: Yes, poor Chase, but for the next few chapters you think that the whole time.**

**Kelley12345: She will :)**

**Bree's lover: Colorful words, but she isn't. (Are we cool?)**

**A: I will respond to you at the end of the chapter.**

**katskrazy: Here it is!**

When I woke up, I tried to shake off the dream. It kept nagging me in the back of my head, but I didn't care. I had bigger problems to face. When Chase called my ugly, that made me upset. I wanted to scream, wail, and cry, and pull his hair out. He didn't know that _everyone _besides Adam, Leo, and Ethan called my ugly, too skinny, and dumb. They've all met Chase first, and they didn't call _him_ a nerd (besides Trent and Adam), so when they came to me, I was dumb. I do have straight A's, its just that I wasn't as smart as Chase. The only reason why they didn't ridicule Adam is because he is handsome and he has muscles. They think I'm anorexic because I'm skinny. I eat more than Adam, I just don't eat cafeteria food because I was allergic, and not "too rich" to eat "commoners food", as Stephanie put it. They always call me ugly for reasons that I cannot understand, maybe because I don't wear as much makeup like all the other girls.

"Are you just going to stand there looking retarded or are you going to move?" Chase said as he entered. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath, stepping out the way to eat my Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch. "Yes you are," He murmured under his breath.I shot back up, automatically going to the cabinet to get Chase's favorite cereal. "I don't need your help," he stated "You love rubbing it in don't you? You like showing that you're taller than me. News Flash! We're the same height, so you can take your troll doll looking self back to the table and eat that disgusting cereal that you have."

"Hello my brains and brawn!" Mr. Davenport announced. "Where's my brawn?" he wondered aloud, noticing that Adam wasn't here yet. "He's in the bathroom because someone took too long." Chase said pointedly. "It was 30 seconds!" I exclaimed, wondering what triggered his obnoxiousness. "He was waiting on you! But no! You took 30 seconds! You were probably to busy talking to your friends to notice." First of all, I don't have any friends. Secondly, I was blending my makeup with my skin. Those nightmares have been taking a toll on me. "It doesn' matter. Bree, what you did was wrong, so go clean it up after Adam comes out is he didn't already clean it up." "Yes sir," I responded obdiently. "Yes sir," Chase mocked me.

"Hey Bree, your makeup is all over the place. You might want to get that up." Adam said. "I stared at him in shock. How did he know about that? I always hide it from them. Its behind the medicine cabinet which is behind the mirror. I shufled over to the bathroom where my makeup was everywhere. It was in an arrangement that someone with superspeed would spill. He did it o purpose. "Bree?" Mr. Davenport called. I popped my head back out. "Yes?' "Don't use your bionics. If you didn't care enough to use them right when you got in this mess, don't use them to get out." I groaned inwardly. _This will take awhile._

**A: I don't think that my readers would like her to get non-conned and pregnant. If they do, I will incorperate it in the story. (Not the nonconnes part though, I think the M-rating discourages people to read stories)**

**I am in an arguement with a girl named Jasmine. I wore a bow on St. Patricks Day that was lime-green. She said it was yellow, I said it was green. Jasmine isn't here, so Bree sided with her.**

**Green**

_**Bree:Yellow**_

**Green**

_**Bree:Yellow**_

**Green**

_**Bree:Yellow**_

**Green**

_**Bree:Yellow**_

**Green**

_**Bree:Yellow**_

**Green**

_**Bree:Yellow**_

Chase: I guess I will close out agai-

_**Bree:No! You are being mean to me! You are not worthy of closing out!.**_

Chase: We're just acting for HawiianChick12's story. I still do feel bad though. I'm-

_**Bree: Mean!**_

Chase: I'm-

_**Bree: Meanie!**_

Chase: I said I'm-

_**Bree: Meanie Pants!**_

_Mr. Davenport: Since they won't stop, let's talk about me. I'm handsome, smar-_

Tasha: Hush Donald! These people don't want to read about all of this! They have stories to read! Right, HawiianChick12?

***Stops arguing* Sure, Tasha *resumes arguing* **

Goodbye!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My name is prettyy: Yeah! It was my birthday treat for you BRUH!**

The first 1-4 periods were okay. Regular taunts, easy exercises in gym. Gym is really easy, and I have excellent flexibility. I didn't have a hard time faking running slow on the track. Adam or Chase set some glass on the floor, so that it cut my delicate skin. I would've needed stitches if I wasn't bionic. apparently did not even ask if my leg was okay, but too busy scolding me on that I stained his floor with my "bionic blood".

Lunch time was horrible. Leo sat with Janelle today, and no way I am going to sit with my "brothers" or should I even call them that? We look nothing alike, except Chase looks like Douglas, who actually is his son. I'm 100% percent sure that I'm adopted. I sat by myself because, for obvious reasons, I couldn't sit with Ethan, I really don't want a brother who actually _cares_ about me to be mad at me for ruining his moment with Janelle. I looked over my science homework, while munching on some fruit-salad that Tasha sent over to me. I am actually supposed to wear glasses, because I'm near-sighted. If I already get bullied everyday, Lord knows what will happen if I show up to school wearing _glasses_. Thats why I work at Tech Town, to pay for contacts. I would've worked at some trendy, upscale store, but the only positions open were people who put clothes on other people. Stephanie goes there regularly, and I really don't want to see any of that. Not that there is much left to see, since she barely wears clothing.

I feel Chase's glare burning into me as I flipped the page of my packet. I don't even use him for my homework. The only time I ask him for help was to check over my work and tell me which ones were wrong so I can go fix them, which is usually Tasha's work. I made a mistake of asking him yesterday, and he made me rework _every _problem that was correct, so I earned a 0, and a lecture of why I "can't spend time after school, doing something beneficial like studying, instead of being with my friends, and acting like _Chase_." Why I should be like a hateful snob, I do not know.

All of my classes are Advanced Placement. I would take Accelerated (Which is A.P.'s A.P.) but there is only one class per subject that is Accelerated, and Chase takes those. Even before our fight, people just sees me as some dumb chick who tries to be pretty.

* * *

After school, I told that Chase sabotaged my homework. He told me to "stop using him" or whatever. Apparently he didn't know all the work I put into _homework_. For some reason, Chase has the calculator. Um, _hello, smartest person alive,_ he is basically a walking calculator. How am I supposed to find out the quotient? "Chase can I borrow the calculator for a sec?" I literally mean a second, because I've did all 30 pages of my science homework in 30 seconds (longhand I might add), but he gave me the most unreasonable response ever: "No." "No? Whaddaya mean, 'No'?" "Do it yourself. Ever since Mr. Davenport stopped letting you force me to do your homework, you are just trying to do it on the calculator." What?! I did it longhand. If the question is 'If John did 64 Joules of work, and moved his car 3 meters, how much force was applied?'. I can't divide that longhand! Thats why I need a calculator! I'm not going to even try to tell Chase this, so I use the calculator on my Chromebook. Our school gives us Chromebooks to do our homework in. But as soon as I opened it up, Mr. Davenport walked in. Just my luck. "Bree, are you done with your homework?" "Thats what I'm doing." "So you aren't finished." He concluded. "Well, since you already had your fun time, I guess you don't need any extra fun for the next two weeks." Ah, Great. Grounded. 'Not like I had a date to the dance anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

I won't be posting on this site anymore until the summer is over. I with be posting on Wattpad. The link will be on N my profile.


End file.
